Gomenasai
by royal destiny
Summary: Eight chapter story revolving around different characters. Every chapter is a new story, but each chapter also does tie in somewhat with the others. Please read and review!
1. Aoi and Chie

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME. I also do not own the song _Gomenasai_.

Song : _Gomenasai_ by t.A.T.u.

"talking" _**song**_

**Gomenasai**

_**What I thought wasn't mine**_

_**In the light**_

_**Was one of a kind**_

_**A precious pearl**_

What had started out as a simple conversation ended up turning into a fight.

Chie walked awayfrom Aoi. She knew that was something that she should not have done, but it had seemed right at the time. Chie stopped and turned around to apologize only to see the other girl walking away. "I guess I really screwed this one up." Chie whispered as she turned around and walked away.

Aoi didn't understand why Chie had to say that. They had seemed happy together. She wanted to apologize, even though she had done nothing wrong. Aoi figured that she should leave the other girl alone for a little while and then try to talk to her. All Aoi hoped was that they could resolve this issue and go back to the way things were.

It seemed like hours before Aoi managed to make it back to her dorm room. She was glad to see that her roommate wasn't there. Right now, Aoi wasn't in the mood for Nao's attitude. She shut the door and then collapsed on the couch that was in their room.

"Why does Chie have to be like that?" Aoi started to cry. "Doesn't she understand that I love her and only her? I never thought the school's gossip queen would ever believe a rumor about her girlfriend."

Aoi threw the pillow across the room. "Why did she have to bring that up?!"

She wanted to throw another pillow since it felt good to let some of her anger go, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Aoi got up and went to the door. She opened it only to see Chie. "What are you doing here? I think you have made yourself clear."

"I came to see if our relationship is going to work." Chie could tell that Aoi was still upset with her, but Chie couldn't wait anymore to talk to her. "Can I come in? Or are we going to discuss this with the entire dormitory?"

Aoi moved out of the way and said, "Come on in." She didn't want everyone to know what was going on with them.

"Is it true? Are you really dating Nao?"

"No, I'm not!" Aoi was upset. "I can't believe you have to ask me that. Nao is my best friend in the entire world. I would never date someone who I think of as my little sister!"

Chie knew better then to believe the rumors that she passed on to the entire student body, but for some reason this one made her think that something was going on. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. You spend more time with her then you do me!"

"That is just being selfish!"

"No, its not!"

Aoi blinked back tears. "If that is the way you feel, then we should probably start seeing other people. I can't be with someone who doesn't believe me."

Chie glared at her. "That is just what I was getting ready to tell you."

"Get out!" Aoi barked. She didn't want to be anywhere near her. "Oh and as for our friendshi-" 

"It's over too!" Chie exclaimed before she left Aoi's apartment.

The minute that she left Aoi's dorm room, Chie started to cry. She didn't understand why she was crying. She very rarely ever cried. It just wasn't Chie's style.

Chie wiped her eyes as she left the dormitory. Right now, she just wanted to be alone to think. She had to figure out a way to apologize to Aoi. When Chie got to the flower garden, she walked up to the terrace and sat on the steps.

"Why? Why did she break up with me? Why would I believe that rumor? Why couldn't I just pass it off like all the others?!" Chie yelled. "When did I turn into the jealous type?"

Finally, Chie couldn't hold it back any longer and she started to cry. It felt good to let everything out. She wondered if Aoi was just as upset as she was. Chie hoped that she was. The reason being was that Chie never had any intention of breaking up with Aoi. All she wanted was an explanation, which was something that she wouldn't be getting.

After sitting there for a hour, Chie decided that she should go back to her room and try to work on her homework. She stood up and walked back to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do because she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

Chie didn't realize that she had walked to the dormitory. She also didn't realize that she her name had been said. When she did realize it, she looked up and saw Aoi.

"What do you want?!" Chie couldn't help but pretend to be angry. She wasn't sure what exactly Aoi was doing here.

"Mai said that we should talk this out." Aoi really wanted to work everything out with Chie, but she couldn't bring herself to say that it was her and not Mai.

"Unless you want things to be the way they were, you need to be ready to talk about it." Chie said as she walked past her ex-girlfriend. "Until then, don't think about talking to me."

Aoi watched Chie go. "Why did you think that I was dating Nao? You should have known that wasn't true." 

Chie sighed as she came to a stop. "I told you why."

"It doesn't make sense though." Aoi slowly walked over to Chie. "You knew why I had to spend so much time with her."

"You broke up with me. So why do you even need an explanation?" When Chie started to walk away, she felt Aoi grab her hand. "Let go."

"No!" Aoi took a deep breath and said, "It was me who wanted to talk things out. I'm sorry that I broke up with you, but I was so upset."

Chie turned around and said, "So are you going to apologize to me?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because then I will too."

Aoi smiled. "So does this mean that we are back together?"

Chie shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Oh," Aoi was hoping that Chie wasn't mad at her still, "ok."

Chie brushed a loose strand of hair behind Aoi's ear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you were dating her. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I know that this is a hard time for Nao and you are just doing what you can."

"Of course I am." Aoi sighed as she remembered their earlier conversation about her roommate. "Losing someone that important to her is going to be hard and I need to be there for her. Right now I'm the only family that she has."

Chie hugged Aoi. "You're doing a good job. Nao is a hard one to handle, but then again she does know what she is doing. I just wish that we knew what we were doing."

"I don't want to be apart anymore. I want to get back together." Aoi let go of Chie and said, "I'm sorry for everything that I said too. You just have to promise me that you won't believe anymore of those rumors."

"Promise."

Before Chie could say anything else, she felt Aoi's lips on hers. What was suppose to be a quick kiss turned out to be a passionate one. When the need for air came, they both pulled apart for a few moments.

"So do you think our little fight was all Nao's fault?" Chie asked as she pulled Aoi close to her. She didn't care what the other girls in the dormitory thought about them.

"Why?"

"Because I think the rumor was started by Nao. How else would Mikoto know anything like that?"

"You believed Mikoto?!" Aoi was shocked. "I can't believe that. I mean why would you?"

"She was really convincing."

"Then, yes, I do think that this was all Nao's fault." Aoi wrapped her arms around Chie's waist as she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'll talk to her about it later."

"Good."

They didn't know how long they had been standing there or that they had attracted a little crowd, but all they knew was that the fight was over and they were happy again, which was all that mattered to them.

**I'm curious to know what people thought about this chapter. Let me know either way. I hope everyone liked it! Bye!**


	2. Nao

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME. I also do not own the song _Gomenasai_.

Song : _Gomenasai_ by t.A.T.u.

"talking" _**song**_

**Gomenasai**

_**When I wanted to cry**_

_**I couldn't 'cause I**_

_**Wasn't allowed**_

Nao didn't like not knowing things. She had chosen to be of the loop for HiME matters. As far as she was concerned, she didn't care if the others were killed. Nao also chose to be out of loop for a lot of other things. She didn't care what was happening in the world just as long as it didn't happen to her.

She was sitting in her tree eating lunch in the middle of the forest that was on school grounds. Nao liked being here because she could call forth her element. Having Julia around made her feel less lonely and she felt like she could tell the spider-like child anything.

That morning she had not been excepting the hospital to call. Nao wasn't expecting them to say that her mother had become ill and they weren't sure if she would make it through the day. Nao knew that she had to go to the hospital to see her, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to go. That was the reason that she was sitting in the middle of the Fuuka Academy forest with Julia.

"Julia I don't know what to do." Nao said as she sat her lunch down. "Everything is so crazy right now. I know that I should go see her, but I'm afraid."

The tone of Nao's voice made Julia come off of the web that she had created and walk over to Nao.

"What if something bad happens? I know that my ability to call you is based on her. What if something happens and I can't call you anymore?"

That was something that Nao didn't want to happen. She was glad that Julia listened to her, even if she couldn't answer her back. Just knowing that her child cared meant a lot to her. When Nao heard the bell that signaled lunch was over, she sighed. She wasn't ready to go back to class yet, but knew that she couldn't afford to miss anymore.

"I'll see you later Julia. I think I'll go see Mama after school. Bye." Nao could have sworn that her child had smiled at her, but knew that it was just her imagination.

Nao got down out of the tree and began walking back to class. Once she was back on the school grounds, she saw Aoi and Chie. She didn't say anything to them since they were too wrapped up in each other to notice her. She ended up going back to class, but left half way through. Nao couldn't stay at school anymore. She ran all the way to the hospital.

When she got there, she walked up to her mother's room. It took Nao a few minutes before she was even able to go in the room. She walked in and sat down next to her mother's bed. She told her mother about what all had happened since the last time that she had come.

"Aoi and Chie finally got together…or rather finally got around to telling me about it. I'm not sure if everyone else knows, but I'm glad that they told me. Now I don't feel like she's keeping this big secret anymore. I know that I'm keeping my secret about being a HiME, but it is for her own good. I don't want her to get hurt."

Nao sat there for a few minutes just watching her Mama. She really wanted her to get better. Nao could see why the hospital had called her earlier.

"I thought that you would be here."

Nao turned around to see Aoi standing in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm here, why?"

"The hospital called again. It is on the answering machine. I thought I would come see what it was they needed you for."

"Oh," Nao was glad that she had Aoi around. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Aoi walked into the room and said, "Hi Mrs. Yuki." It wasn't the first time that she had been here, but it still made her feel weird. "Did you know that Nao has been here all day?" Aoi looked at Nao. "You need to come back home. Visiting hours are over with and have been for two hours."

Nao shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I can't."

Aoi hugged Nao. "Everything will be fine."

Nao nodded. "I have to go Mama. I'll see you later." Nao leaned down and whispered, "I love you Mama. Bye." Then Nao walked out with Aoi. "You do know they called earlier right?"

Aoi nodded. "Of course I do. You cried, remember?"

"Aoi!" Nao couldn't believe that she had bought that up. "I did not. I had something in my eye. That's all."

"If you say so." Aoi laughed. She knew that she was the only one to ever see the softer side of Nao.

Nao was glad that she had Aoi has her friend. She knew that everything was going to be all right. It had to be for her sake. Aoi was the only one to keep Nao sane and under control. She knew one day she was going to have to break down and tell Aoi the one thing that she had been keeping from her.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I just realized that I should have probably had this chapter out first, but oh well. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye! **


	3. Akira and Takumi

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME. I also do not own the song _Gomenasai_.

Song : _Gomenasai_ by t.A.T.u.

"talking" _**song**_

**Gomenasai**

_**Gomenasai **_

_**For everything**_

_**Gomenasai**_

At first Akira didn't want anything to do with Takumi, but after getting to know him she realized that was something she should have never thought. When she saw Takumi being chased by an orphan, she realized just how awful a thought like that was.

Now Akira sat in her room drawing in her notebook. She was a little worried about her roommate, but figured that he was probably with his sister. However, that made her worry even more. When she walked out of her curtained part of the room, he walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Akira asked. She would never let him know that she worried about him or that she had a crush on him.

"I had a doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It is all right. I figured that you had HiME business to attend to." Takumi knew that Akira felt bad, but it didn't bother him that she forgot. "Mai went with me today. She seems to have got it in her head that I can't go anywhere by myself again."

"That sounds a littlie unlike her. Ever since you came here, you seem to have more freedom."

Takumi sat down on the couch. "Well, I don't know why she didn't just let me go by myself, but it was nice to have someone with me."

Akira sat on the other side of the couch and said, "I said I was sorry."

"I said that you were forgiven."

Akira got up and walked back to her part of the room. Once she got there, she sat back down on her bed and continued her drawing. She was still confused on who her most precious person was. She did have an idea, but she didn't want to think that it might be Takumi.

_**I know I let you down**_

_**Gomenasai 'til the end**_

After the first time Takumi had problems taking his medicine, Akira reassured herself that he was going to be fine. However, the second time she knew that he wasn't all right. Especially she had to give him his medicine, which coincidently had been her first kiss too. It was then that she knew she would never forgive herself if something had happened to him.

Akira never left Takumi's side after he was admitted to the hospital. She couldn't bring herself to leave him unprotected, especially with the way the other HiME were acting. She wasn't surprised when Nao showed up to take Takumi. Akira was just glad that they were able to get away from her.

"Takumi are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." Takumi wasn't sure what was happening, but knew that if he told Akira that he would get a big explanation.

"I wonder what Nao wants with you." Akira said as the two of them were sitting on her child. "If it was to provoke Mai, then why take you now? Why not have done it earlier?"

"I don't know."

After several appearing and disappearing acts, Akira realized that they were right back where they started. That scared her a little. She liked to be aware of what was happening and right now she wasn't.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't be back here."

"Maybe you jumped one too many times." Takumi said before he started coughing again.

Akira noticed that her roommate wasn't doing well at all. Before she could get a chance to answer Takumi, Nao appeared in front of them. Without thinking, Akira pushed Takumi off Gennai before battling Nao.

The battle itself was hard for Akira. It was the way that she preferred her battles, but this battle had a lot riding on it. She knew what happens when a HiME's child is destroyed. Akira wasn't sure if she was willing to do that to Nao, although she knew that she had to.

All of the sudden, Nao's child, Julia, had destroyed Akira's child, Gennai.

_**I never needed a friend like I do now**_

Akira didn't know how she had gotten back to her clan or how long she had been sitting in isolation. She knew enough to know that she had disgraced her family. When she saw Takumi reappear in front of her, she started to cry. She could hear someone talking to her telling her about the final battle, but all she could focus on was Takumi. Akira told herself that this time she wasn't going to let him go anywhere. This time around she was going to tell him how she felt.

"Takumi…I'm so glad that you are ok." Akira said once he fully appeared.

"Me too." Takumi looked around. "How exactly did I get here? Where is here?"

Akira smiled. "This is I'm from. Oh…Takumi…could you help untie me, please?"

"Sure," Takumi said as he walked over to untie her hands. "Why are you tied up in here?"

"I disgraced my family, but it will be all right because I can renew my father's faith in me."

Takumi just nodded. He wasn't sure what Akira had just said, but he just agreed. "Does that mean that I get to meet your father?"

Akira shook her head. "I don't want you too."

"But I do."

Akira hugged Takumi. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." Takumi was confused on why Akira was acting funny.

All the sudden, Akira kissed Takumi. She wasn't sure what had exactly come over her, but she was glad that she did that. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. When it was over, she saw Takumi look at the floor and blush.

"Why are you blushing? You did kiss back."

"Because…"

"You should really look at people when you talk to them."

"I can't."

"Can't? What can't you do?"

Takumi looked at Akira and said, "I think it might complicate things."

"How would it?"

"I really like you." Takumi looked back down at the floor. "That might sound really stupid, but it is true."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all and it doesn't complicate things at all." 

"What?!"

"I feel the same way about you too."

Akira was glad that Takumi felt the same way about her. With their feelings out in the open, it meant that they would have time to figure out what all it meant.

"Takumi…I have to go help the other HiME." 

"I know." Takumi hugged Akira and said, "You need to go. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back to get you." Akira returned his hug before leaving. She knew that this was going to be the beginning of something for both Takumi and Akira.

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! **


	4. Mashiro

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME. I also do not own the song _Gomenasai_.

Song : _Gomenasai_ by t.A.T.u.

"talking" _**song**_

**Gomenasai**

_**What I thought wasn't all **_

Mashiro wondered if she had done the right thing by staying in this world. She often wondered if she should have died when her HiME festival had taken place so many years ago.

It felt weird to Mashiro that there was another festival. Especially since it was the one thing that she never wanted the current HiME to go through.

"I wonder if there is anything we can do to stop this from happening."

"There isn't." Fumi said as she brushed Mashiro's lavender hair. "The festival has started…so you know what it will take to end."

Mashiro sighed. "I know."

"Is this why you've been so quiet?" Fumi often worried about Mashiro. She had been around her enough to know that wasn't how the director of Fuuka Academy acted.

Mashiro nodded. "Was having the HiMEs all gather here a good idea?"

"Of course it was."

That made Mashiro feel a little bit better, but then again she was still worried.

_**So innocent**_

Everything seemed to be getting worse for her. She was having to come up with more lies to tell to the Executive Committee about what was happening to the school. Today was the day that she was meeting with the fire HiME.

"Good morning Mai." Mashiro said as she saw her walk into the room. "I was informed that you wanted to speak with me."

"I want to know if what Nagi said was true."

Mashiro didn't like the tone that Mai was using, but then again she understood it.

"What did he say?"

"He said that fighting would put the life of our most precious person at stake."

Mashiro wasn't sure if she should tell Mai the true or not. She didn't know what to do, which was odd for her. So she "I'm sorry, Mai, that is something that I can't tell you."

"Why?!" Mai exclaimed. "I don't want to put Takumi's life on the line like that. I need to know."

Mashiro shook her head. "I cannot tell you this information. If that is all you wanted, then I'm going to ask you to leave." She wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer back.

Once she was sure that Mai had left, Mashiro said, "I wish I could tell you everything, but I fear that you will not want to fight. I'm sorry Mai, but I don't think that your brother is your most precious person."

_**Was a delicate doll**_

Mashiro had been expecting to be used by the Obsidian Lord because she had won the last festival. She never expected the Obsidian Lord would use Fumi has his personal slave. It hurt her to see her precious person being used this way.

She had put up with the festival long enough. Mashiro knew that she had to figure out a way to bring the HiME back. This was the only way to ensure that the festival would never happen again. The last thing she remembered was reviving the HiME's powers and precious persons.

_**Of porcelain**_

Mashiro was glad once the festival was over. It meant that she could go back to where she was meant to be, but the only sad thing was that she had to leave behind Fumi.

The festival, which was the one thing that she never wanted to repeat, had happened and would never happen again. She wasn't surprised when she found out that the HiME has destroyed the Obsidian Lord.

Mashiro was terrified of what exactly was behind the doors at the end of the library. She knew it was where her and Nagi needed to go, but she didn't like leaving Fumi. It felt like she was abandoning Fumi.

She didn't worry about telling Fumi 'bye' again. That was something that Mashiro had done privately. She had thanked Fumi for everything that she had done and told her what to do with the Academy. Mashiro knew that her academy would be just fine with Fumi running it.

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, but I wanted to try this. Let me know what you thought about it! **


End file.
